Twilight's Sacrifice
by Twilight Sparkle Productions
Summary: Twilight sacrifices her life to save her friends...


NOTE: Everything that happened before this is the same.

Nightmare: You little foal! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your Princess—or your sun! The night will last forever!

(Her mane and tail become a swirling mass above her head as she laughs again. The look of utter defeat in Twilight's eyes changes to bewilderment when she hears the muffled voices of her five friends coming from the general direction of a stairway that leads up into this room. Their shadows appear on the walls in due time; zoom in on the stunned pupils and purple irises, which narrow almost to points and then widen to block out nearly all the whites. She voices a deep gasp, and a tiny flicker of light plays across the center of each gigantic black pupil—something has just hit her right where it counts.)

(Now, with all her old confidence restored, she turns to address Nightmare over her shoulder.)

Twilight: You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong—because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here!

(On the last word, zoom out to frame the other five ranged around her. The stone shards at Nightmare's hooves begin to glow and float free of the ground.)

Nightmare: What?

Twilight: Applejack…

(Quick pan to a flashback: the pair at the cliff.)

Twilight: (voice over) …who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of honesty!

(Flash to Applejack in the chamber; several bits start to circle around her. Pan to Twilight.)

Twilight: Fluttershy…

(Quick pan to a flashback: the manticore licks Fluttershy after having the thorn pulled out.)

Twilight: (voice over) …who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of kindness!

(Flash to Fluttershy; shards start to orbit her as well.)

Twilight: (from o.s.) Pinkie Pie… (Pan across her.) …who banished fear…

(Quick pan to flashback: Pinkie making fun of the twisted tree faces.)

Twilight: (voice over) …by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of laughter!

(Flash to Pinkie, grinning hugely as pieces gravitate to her, then tilt quickly up to Twilight and into a flashback: Rarity giving her tail to Steven.)

Twilight: (voice over) Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of generosity!

(Flash to her, eyeing the fragments that now circle her. Twilight crosses the screen, the view changing behind her to a flashback at the chasm: Rainbow declining the Shadowbolts' offer and securing the bridge.)

Twilight: And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends… (now o.s.; voice over) …for her own heart's desire, represents the spirit of loyalty!

(Flash to Rainbow, who has the last pieces spinning around her now, and zoom out to frame all six on the start of the next line.)

Twilight: The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us!

Nightmare: You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!

Twilight: But it did. A different kind of spark. (turning to the others; cut to them and pan as she continues) I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you— (now o.s.) —to see you. How much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me… (Back to her, eyes tearing up.) …when I realized that you all… (turning to face Nightmare) …are my friends!

Nightmare: Well, no time for touching moments. I will kill your friends now!

(Nightmare Moon shoots a beam that will kill Twilight's friends)

Twilight: NO! (jumps in and gets shot by the beam, which kills her. Her dead body falls on the ground.)

Nightmare: Well, Twilight, I guess you don't have anymore friends to-

Pinkie Pie: OH MY CELESTIA YOU KILLED HER!

(Twilight's dead body is mourned by Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike.)

Spike: Grrrr... You will pay for killing Twilight! (puts on the Element of Magic, which is now a gold tiara on his head, studded with small blue jewels and topped by a large one shaped and colored like the six-pointed pink star in her own mark, and then the light from the floating Element flares out to encompass all six, and the stone bits around all but Spke form into gold necklaces, each set with a jewel in the shape of its wearer's cutie mark: pink butterfly, blue balloon, purple lozenge, orange apple with green stem/leaf, red lightning bolt. Two rainbow-striped shafts of light, one red/orange/yellow and the other green/blue/violet, emerge from the group as a double helix and shoot toward the ceiling before joining into a single broad ribbon that swoops down on Nightmare.)

Nightmare: NOOOOO! (The light spirals around her.) NOOOOO!

(It concentrates into an impossibly small twister as she screams again. Spike's five companions float serenely in the white light, "standing" on their hind legs with their cutie-mark jewels glowing. He opens her eyes to reveal that they have also begun to glow white. One last flare from these fills the screen, then fades away to give a long overhead shot of the six lying sprawled on the floor. They start to come around gradually.)

Rainbow: (groaning) My head! (Cut to Applejack.)

Applejack: Everypony okay?

Rarity: (from o.s.) Oh, thank goodness! (She and Fluttershy are up; her tail has grown back.)

Fluttershy: Why, Rarity, it's so lovely.

Rarity: (waving tail) I know! I'll never part with it again!

Fluttershy: No, your necklace. (Close-up of it; she continues o.s.) It looks just like your cutie mark.

Rarity: Uh?…ooh… (She notices.) So does yours!

(Fluttershy gasps happily at it, and the others begin to take notice of their new adornments.)

Pinkie: (hopping over to Applejack) Look at mine, look at mine!

Rainbow: Aw, yeah!

(Pan to a close-up of Twilight's corpse. The 5 ponies and Spike come near the corpse)

Rainbow Dash: We're sorry we couldn't do anything to stop you from sacrificing yourself, Twilight...

What will happen after that? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
